User talk:DaniellaTheDirisShipper
Hello. I am Daniella. A user and former administrator on this wiki. ---- ---- Well an admin must be unblocked. How are you today Dania? Have you forgotten how much you've lied to me?! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Who cares?! >,< --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been too hard on you! I won't talk to you, annoy you or do anything you anymore! We will not talk forever! I DON'T CARS ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, DANIA! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 06:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Changed username? You ship Diris now?! I thought you said you were the number 1 Diaean shipper! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 13:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ugh! That's one of the main reasons your not my friend anymore! The birthdate thing was the worst thing you've ever did! What's really going on?! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 10:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) WHATEVER! I won't believe your tricks anymore, Daniella! You've betrayed me and used me for this wiki! You created this wiki and made me an admin and leave it and let me handle all pages by myself! Thankfully by Kathryn and Luna came, if they didn't I do not know what to do! British-Britney is inactive, so I'll count her inactive! Tell the truth, Daniella! Now that you're online, tell me NOW! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 10:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No! I didn't block you! And I didn't even make you lose your administrator rights! Want proof, eh? Here's your proof! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 14:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ugh! Okay then! Consider us no more friends! --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stellamusa101♣']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A Wikia addit]] 10:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Anyways, you're my friend again! See! --Stellamusa101 ~ Si ci credi di luce risplenderai 10:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message on Farhah (Stellamusa)'s talkpage, and I saw her message on this talkpage of yours. Magazine and newsletter, about it, I kind of think that we should cancel the newsletter and do the magazine instead. Farhah's probably ain't online right now. Say, Daniella, are YOU online right now? --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 06:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I am busy. Later. But I will do it, I promise! But right now the final exam is near and I have to study. Sorry, I have to multitask. I have to study AND edit this wiki. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 07:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Dania are you online? D: You haven't made much edits and you haven't talk to people lately [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose is so annoying! She was talking behind my back, and now I'll be talking behind hers! >_< Yeah, if you're seeing this Rose, I'm sure you'll be happy! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) hello there Daniela how are you todayEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 16:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Dania. No, I didn't get the part! I tried to voice Iris but, again my voice was too grouchy. This reminds me of the time I tried to voice Anna in Frozen. See this if you wish to know about how much I've tried to voice Anna in Frozen. --Luna - My real name is Lana 09:45, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't doing anything wrong! --[[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 07:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. You're arguing with my cousin?! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm disappointed because she's one of our greatest administrators. I think the election should be open. My cousin is offline because she's a YouTube fan. Always browsing videos to watch and if there's no videos she would switch on the TV or draw a picture of me and my boyfriend :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 10:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ella. I like your new signature! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 01:55, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh dang. I've spent 20 minutes to get the color correct. Gradient is actually quite hard. I have to pick the colors on GIMP and copy and paste the hex codes. Btw, take a look at this :)! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 02:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. What time is it there? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 09:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, right now it's 22:02PM. I bet it's 15:02PM there, huh? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 14:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I see. It's raining there, in Italy? 05:04, November 15, 2013 (UTC) To be on the safe side; I'd say sunny. Rain usually comes during midnight. Which makes me struggle to sleep T-T! That's why people invented the midnight snack c: 05:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Wow, Liz! Beautiful voice ♥.♥! Well, for me..look at my Avatar.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 05:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Do you know a way to deal with dumb people who never reads rules and policies? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 08:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Before I leave (for sometime) I wanted to say thank you for being an awesome friend even though we've argued a lot of times. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 06:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Daniella!! I am sure you don't know me, I was wandering around looking at other users, so I thought I could leave you a message? Hope to hear from you! =]] ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC)